Notorious: Christopher Halliwell
by Crazy2010
Summary: Seduced by the promise of power and money, follow Christopher Halliwell as he betrays his family and succumbs to the power of evil. Now a notorious criminal in the underworld, he finds himself trapped in a web of deceit and missing his family. R&R please


Notorious: Christopher Halliwell

Description: Seduced by the promise of power and money, follow Christopher as he betrays his family and succumbs to the powers of evil. Now a notorious criminal in the Underworld, he finds himself lost in a web of deceit.

Chapter 1:

Anger swirled like a red tide within him, rising to choke him. His breath became harsh and shallow, his hands automatically curling into fists at his sides, itching to swing out and put a dent in the wall beside him. Christopher felt like his light green eyes were turning an even darker shade of green as he stared at his brother. His idiotic brother. He looked from his shaggy brown hair to his brothers glistening waves of blonde hair. Christopher's teeth clenched and if it had been possible, his eyes would have seared holes through Wyatt. Christopher couldn't stand the sight of his brother with his bright smile and perfectly sculptured face. Hatred and fury bubbled in Christopher's veins as he watched Wyatt cradle his daughter who was just three months old.

"I hate him" Christopher mumbled quietly as he glared at Wyatt, Christopher was overwhelmed with hate and disgust towards his brother, why? The answer is simple; Wyatt had everything Christopher yearned for. Wyatt was a handsome twenty-seven years old man, he was smart and intelligent which clearly showed because of his successful business. He juggled his life well; during the day he would care for his loving family while having cash easily flow threw the door in crispy checks. Then at night he stalked the streets, successfully vanquishing any demon that walked in his path. That was another thing he craved, he craved for the love of a family.

Wyatt was married to a elegant, beautiful woman named Adele who supported him in his work, then after marriage she quickly got herself knocked up by him. That was the result of Christopher's niece three month old Lily, the adorable, tiny child was constantly spoiled by her great-aunts. Clearly this wasn't all, the child supposedly took after her father, and it was the savior of mankind. Obviously we've never heard that before.

What did Christopher have to show for 25 years of living; he still lived at home. He'd been fired from every job he'd worked. He had no family. No income and didn't bother to vanquish demons. Obviously this was the "evil" brother…the disgrace of the Halliwells.

Storming up to the bedroom, Christopher quickly dodged his aunts who had visited to create a big fuss over Lily then Christopher ignorantly ignored his own mother. "Excuse me" Piper moaned as she stumbled down the stairs, waddling into the kitchen she smiled proudly at her son. "What is wrong with your brother" Piper whimpered as she leaned against the counter

"Mom, I don't know. Probably those mates he hangs around with. Just forget about it and relax" advised Wyatt as he watched his daughter giggle and wiggle around in her pram. Piper laughed at her precious daughter then hugged her son tightly "Oh I love you" she whispered then gratefully said "you're a great son, you've helped me so much".

Piper was honestly thankful towards her caring, unselfish son Wyatt, once he mastered his powers and trained to master his fighting techniques, he decided it was time for his mother to retire after spending years battling against evil. Then he took over, he became a powerful witch, feared in the underworld, he had fought some of the most powerful demons and successfully vanquished them.

Christopher sat perched on the corner of his bed, motionless he focused on a small bejeweled pot. With a swift motion of his right hand the pot began to spin, gently mixing the potion which rested inside it. As it spun the potion began to bubble, it was steaming hot, and he lunged of the bed and tossed in some belladonna. The potion suddenly calmed, settling quietly he poured it into several different potion vials. As he gazed into the vials, Christopher smiled pleased with his evil actions. In the potion vials was a notorious potion called PV, it was illegal even the police new about it. But to them it was just another class A drug like cocaine or heroin. PV was deadly but addictive, one drop would send the user into a deep sleep, here they'd believe they were in there fantasy, living the life they wanted doing whatever they pleased. But sometimes they didn't wake up, instead they quietly slipped into coma like stake, until their dream turned into a nightmare until they were viciously killed by it. But still most ignored the warning instead they used it as a drug to escape the real world, using it as a party drug. Using it as a party drug mean's that they'd take a couple of a whole vial, keeping them awake to party and giving them temporary powers and the thrill was the thing which kept everyone coming back for more.

Luckily for Christopher, he was one of the first ones in the game; he'd slyly sneak into nightclubs and do a few deals, earning himself some extra money. But he was dumb, he had no one to protect him from the others in the same game, he was stupid. You got to sympathize with him, he didn't know what he was getting into. This is an exclusive game which only witches can play, most choose not to but Christopher liked to take risks.

Chapter finished

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review this chapter, tell me what you think please. In the next chapter you will see Christopher out dealing his PV only to be caught by a familiar face who coincidently offers him a deal.


End file.
